flurutusfandomcom-20200213-history
Shantae Alhazred
Shantae Alhazred is a young Sand and Fire Diviner and a member of the Halcyon Guild. Personality Shantae has two faces, despite being from a race that has no faces to begin with. She has her performance face, which is charming, giggly and flirty. Then she has her real self, which is shrewd, pragmatic, and, since finding work as the bodyguard to a Mimic Prince, much more prevalent. It's very clear that Shantae loves money - not that she spends it much. She simply likes money for the sake of having it. Despite that, she doesn't do just anything for money. She has one job and she will continue that job so long as the money flow keeps coming. She also takes her job very seriously, keeping an eye for her accident prone Princeling and coming to his rescue when the situation demands it. Nor does she dilly dally in it. If someone attempts to kidnap her prince, she will dispatch them immediately without any talk. She's there do to her job, and despite her young age, she does it well. As such, seeing the Prince doing anything without her that may be remotely dangerous gets her a bit antsy. Shantae doesn't seem to display much emotion beyond suspicion and deadpan, and maybe the occasional bit of annoyance or exasperation. Because of this and her well-known desire for money, she has been called a Gold Digger. She tends to shrug off such rumors, as she doesn't really care. Despite that, she does have a teeny bit of a soft spot for her wayward Prince and his sister. She's well aware of the Prince's feelings towards her but does nothing to encourage or discourage him from any of his frail attempts to woo her. It should be noted that he's the only man who's ever been able to get away with even attempting such a thing, as Shantae seems to detest male attention and even gets quite snappish when flirtations are directed at her. This is quite possibly due to a combination of the fact that she is being paid incredible sums of money to watch over him and that he has never once attempted to be "grabby," thus already establishing that she thinks more highly of him than most other men. Despite her aloofness, she does genuinely enjoy and find fun in dancing, feeling a rhythm in her very being. Known Attacks/Abilties * Glass Eyes: This incredibly brutal technique takes the sand from Shantae's surroundings and then heats it up to tiny bits of molten glass that are sprayed into the eyes of her foe. Permanent blindness or severe loss of vision usually result. She casts this through a series of wrist movements. * Flare Dance - Section 1: A series of flowing, constantly moving dance steps which utilize flame. The movements of her arms and legs cast flame around her. All "Section" attacks follow a series of specific movements, though improvisation is utilized from time to time. The first Section is the least powerful, the range of her flame short and the flames themselves being soft yellow (the lowest heat setting of flame). * Flare Dance - Section 2: A series of flowing, constantly moving dance steps which utilize flame. The movements of her arms and legs cast flame around her. All "Section" attacks follow a series of specific movements, though improvisation is utilized from time to time. The second Section is of medium strength, the range of the flame having increased from short, to short-mid range. The flames are an orange color (medium heat setting). * Glass Blades: She is able to forge condensed glass blades using the sand around her. The blades are deathly sharp, but are meant more for hacking and slashing along with her dancing movements than forward physical assault (the blades will shatter). This is the only technique in which she does not dance to conjure. * Storm of Glass: She creates sandstorm like conditions around a single foe whilst simultaneously selectively forging glass shards to brutally stab her foes. This technique utilizes stationary movements such as shimmying and rotating her hips and arms. Background Not much is known about Shantae before her life with the Idris family. If she had any friends or family beforehand, she's never once mentioned them, nor has anyone showed up claiming to be anything like that for her. Where she honed her akehura skills are also unknown, though all these facts of her life are likely known only by the eldest Mimic. So as far as everyone else knows, she was simply a girl dancing her way paycheck after paycheck; dancing usually for events and soldiers. One fateful day, she had been dancing for a group of soldiers when Prince Khalil Idris happened to be passing by. The Prince was so enchanted by her use of akehura in her dance, that he invited her to join him on one of his adventures. She accepted on the condition she get paid up front, which Khalil promptly did. The following adventure proved to be entirely fruitless, with Khalil ending up in all sorts of trouble and Shantae saving him from most all of it. This information made it all the way to Khalil's grandfather, who would go on to hire Shantae to be the Prince's personal body guard for an outrageous stipend. She agreed, and has been tailing the Prince ever since. As such, she has developed a close relationship with the Idris family. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Diviner Category:Mimics Category:Halcyon members Category:Rei the Wannabe Wizard